User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) O RLY Re:Holla! }|herc=Hi LegendAqua. Cool you like KH and FF too and wow, you must be like the third User from NZ now that I know of. What else do you like? I'm also into Assassin's Creed, God of War and Uncharted as well.}} Cool here's mine . I finshed The 3rd Birthday. I liked it until it got to the final cutscene in the church when it decides to mess with your head in many different ways.--Axeken 11:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) HELLO LEGEND AQUA.YOU GET SILVER.YOU ANSWER FOUR QUESTIONS RIGHT.I HAVE WON VANITAS LINGERINGSymbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 11:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The main reason I got 3rd Birthday was for the Aya Brea costume for Lightning in Dissidia 012. It make Light look sorta hot for once.--Axeken 11:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Probaly Aya with Light's costume as she is naturally more attractive than Light. DYK that Nomura reckons that Lightning is one of his best characters he's ever designs and loves her. He wanted to put her in the original Dissidia even before FFXIII was even out.--Axeken 11:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) your award Symbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 11:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That is IF Verses and Type-0 comes out. Verses may never be released at this rate and Type-0 may never come to Western Countries due to "The PSP not being popular in the west." Kinda annoying but oh well. Another game that may never come, THE ALMIGHTY FINAL FANTASY VII REMAKE (said with loud, belowing voice.) Personal question, do you want BbS, KHI, Re:CoM and KHII to get a HD remake for PS3 before KHIII releases? I do mainly for Re:CoM as PAL Regions never got it (Dawn Square). --Axeken 11:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Is it any good. I haven't seen it.--Axeken 12:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Well LA, sorry to be a party-pooper but I am ready for bed now. I'm not a stay a late sorta person and i've got school in the morning. It has been a pleasure chating with you and I would like to chat again sometime but for now, good night. :( Axeken 12:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LA! And yeah i'm working on that quiz right now! 07:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Er, you didn't give me a question for number 14... 07:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now i'm just damn confused O_O 08:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait, I got it. Had to read over the rules again XD Can I please have a hint for question 3? 08:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Garrr, well can you answer a question then? For question 7 do I have to list all the voice actors, or just the main one? 08:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :18! *Cheers loudly* What ones did I get wrong? 08:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet! Well, gotta go now. Bye! 08:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Sig Looks great! Did you already see my new one? I'm using it now :) 09:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here. I made a new sig. 09:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It definitly does... I'm working on a new sig now. Wanna see it when it's done? This is it. 09:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) How much sigs do you have? 09:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm now making my 5th and final sig. 09:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This is it. (I love making those things ^^) 09:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done! 09:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you know why all the written text on my talk page is now blue? 09:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't really matter of course. Just not a color for my talk page. 09:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oops... That's a little mistake in your sig, I think. 09:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you change anything else than the links? 09:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) } |text= } }} Here you have a little present. Have fun with it! 10:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ...I was right... Thank you :D :D :D :D 17:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) FMA Party! Yay! I've always wanted to watch FMA, but alas, I don't have it..... someday. *FR looks wistfully into the distance* 00:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Trials of Legend